Titans Kindergarten: Sick Day
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: Beast Boy's day takes a drastc turn when he notices that his favorite little emo isn't in her normal corner. Where could she be? Join BB on his epic quest as he searches for his Raven, help Zeek try to consol the inconsolable, will Dick ever admit his crush to Kori...just read it already! HEHE!


**INSPECTOR: Look what I found in the while visiting a friend in Gerchibia. A new installment of Titans Kindergarten. So, my wonderful chibi slave, will you do the honors?**

**KYO: Stupid freaking dumb a$$ of an Inspector, tricking me into signing that da(CENSOR) contract…(grumble)…Alright, so the Inspector does not own anything. He gains no profit from writing this, and also does not have a secret contingency plan of taking over the world with an incurable pathogen entitled Project Miasma, where he will first release the pathogen to major bodies of water-mmph, mm, phm!**

**INSPECTOR: Hehe…pay no attention to the chibi tied up in the corner…anyway…enjoy. *turns on Kyo* Shut up!**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and little kids were running rampant in their classroom. So today seemed to be a pretty regular day at Jump City Kindergarten. Zeek kept a close eye on his students as he discreetly watched "Revenge" on his phone. He was so addicted it wasn't funny.

Beast Boy happily ran around playing tag with Dick and Cyborg. However he couldn't help but feel something was missing. It was only when the little green toddler ran by his favorite emo's corner. The problem came when wide eyes noticed that said emo wasn't there. _Where's Rawen? _

BB ran to Cyborg and asked if he had seen Raven. The other child thought for a moment. "Well…no…maybe you should ask Kori." And so the toddler went to go find Kori.

Kori giggled happily as she and her stuffed worm Silky had a tea party. Dick was crouched among the various dolls, watching her with a slight blush. "Oh Silky, is this not a glorious Whimfer Frack? If only friend Dick would have joined us…" Just as she was thinking this, a certain hyperactive boy crashed her tea party…or Whimfer Frack…

"Oh, Friend Beast Boy! Are you here to join my Whimfer Frack?" She asked happily. Beast Boy looked at her nervously before stuttering out, "W-well n-noo…Kori have you seen Rawen?"

Kori looked thoughtful for a moment before looking to her stuffed worm. "Silky, waggot gram acket braf?" A minute later Kori shook her head. "Sorry friend Beast Boy, we have not seen Friend Raven."

An excited BB suddenly deflated. "Alright, thanks Kori!" As he turned around he yelled out, "See ya later Dick!" And ran off.

Dick fell flat on his face at BB's exclamation. "Friend Dick! Why are you playing hide and seek with the stuffed animals?"

A despondent BB trudged over to Zeek and tugged on his pants. Startled from Charlotte trying to seduce Declan from going on the stand, Zeek looked down so see a rather depressed toddler. Picking him up, the cinnamon haired teen sat the kindergartener on his lap. "BB, why the long face? Long faces only belong on horses or llamas, neither of which are allowed in the classroom. So, what is it dude?"

The boy waited a moment before breaking down in tears. "I can't find Ra'en! I mean, wat if she was ki'napped by pwi'ates, or stolen by montsa's or if Mal finally took 'er away! I'm 'upposed to be ta he'wo! How can I be da he'wo if I can't e'en pwotect m'Rae!?" And began to sob even harder.

Zeek did his best to calm the devastated child, doing all the tricks he had learned while babysitting his numerous cousins. Rubbing his back, petting his hair, shushing, bribing, everything. But still the boy was inconsolable.

"Beast Boy, sh, it's okay. Raven is not kidnapped by pirates, stolen by monsters or taken by Mal."

"Sh-she's not?" The boy hiccupped.

With a gentle smile, Zeek nodded. "She's just sick. Her mommy wanted her to stay home today to get better."

At that the boy looked up, shocked. "M'Ra'en is sick!? What if she 'as malawia, or ta Plague! Or…or…or…Onchocerciasis!"

_Hmm…_Zeek thought. _That boy certainly needs to stop listening to his parents' diagnosis of patients in Africa. _

"Beast Boy, it's just a common cold. She's not seriously ill."

BB held out his pinkie, "Pwomise?"

Holding back a chuckle, the teen linked pinkies with him. "Promise."

Later that day, as BB waited for his mommy to pick him up, he wondered about his favorite emo again…he trusted Zeek but…

His mommy pulled up and placed BB in his booster seat. As she started driving away she asked her son how his day at school was. When all she got was a doleful look, Mrs. Logan pulled over. "Baby, what's wrong?"

And with that, BB told his mommy everything. How when he was playing he noticed that Raven wasn't there. How when he looked for her he couldn't find her anywhere! Then when he asked Zeek he found out that his Raven was sick! He wanted to trust Zeek that his Rae was okay…but…

Mrs. Logan smiled before starting up her car and making a rather illegal U-turn. Her baby needed to see a certain toddler.

Rae lay in bed, her big comfy purple bedspread covering her up like a cocoon. Her head was hot, yet her feet were freezing. Why was that! And her throat was like sandpaper, but her nose wouldn't stop running! Ugh! She hated being sick.

Just as she was wondering when her mommy would come up with some hot chocolate, a small knock on her door came. A raspy come in was given, and the only warning she got was a flash of green hair before she was crowded by a hyper BB. Who was asking if she was okay, if she was certain she wasn't dying, and if she wanted anything.

Raven smiled weakly. "BB…m'sick. Stop crowding me. I dun want you to get sick either."

But BB smiled. "Tat's okay." And he gave her a small kiss on the cheek before laying down.

The next day two sick toddlers sat together watching reruns of Dragon Tales. As they held steaming cups of hot coco in clammy hands, an occasional cough coming every now and then, Raven couldn't help but think that being sick wasn't so bad. As long as she had her grass stain to be sick with.

"ACHOO!"

"Aw! Beast Boy, you got snot all over my blankie!"


End file.
